I, Too
by chounojou
Summary: Sesungguhnya, Honebami juga merasa kehilangan. Birthday present for Kuroka-san!


Honebami Toushirou tidak tahu kapan tepatnya dia mulai menyukai bunga sakura. Yang dia tahu, setiap kali melihat pohon sakura yang berbunga indah, dia akan berdiri diam dan memandangi mereka begitu lama. Hanya setelah sesuatu menyadarkannya akan waktu yang sudah berlalulah dia kembali melangkah, melanjutkan kembali apapun yang sedang dia lakukan.

Maka Honebami mencoba mengingat-ingat. Sejak kapan? Sejak datang ke _honmaru_ ini? Tidak. Sakura sudah membuat Honebami hanyut dalam dunianya sendiri saat _Aruji-sama_ mengadakan _hanami_. Dia sudah diam terpana saat pertama kali melihat pohon sakura di kebun, jadi tidak mungkin sejak itu. Dia berusaha mengingat lebih jauh lagi. Bukankah dia pernah menjadi milik klan Toyotomi? Bukankah dia pernah tinggal bersama keluarga Ashikaga? Apakah sejak itu?

Nihil. Tidak ada ingatan yang muncul tidak peduli sekeras apa Honebami berusaha.

"Kau bilang bunga sakura membuatmu tenang," kata Mikazuki Munechika suatu hari. Tangannya mengupas jeruk, memakannya satu persatu. "Ini, ambillah satu," kata Mikazuki kemudian, menyodorkan sepiring penuh potongan buah apel. Honebami menatap potongan-potongan apel di piring, lalu ke jeruk di tangan Mikazuki, lalu ke Mikazuki.

Honebami Toushirou tidak tahu kapan tepatnya dia mulai membenci buah jeruk. Yang dia tahu, setiap kali jeruk dihidangkan di meja, dia akan berusaha mencari alasan untuk tidak memakannya, atau berusaha memberikannya pada orang lain. Hanya ketika dia benar-benar tidak bisa menghindar sajalah dia akan memakan satu, hanya satu bagian, dengan sangat terpaksa.

"Kau pernah dengar seseorang berkata bahwa jeruk membawa kesialan dan kau benar-benar mempercayainya. Apakah kau masih berpikir begitu sampai sekarang?" Mikazuki tertawa setelah mengatakan itu. "Itu kejadian dulu sekali, waktu kita masih di Ashikaga."

Ashikaga. Banyak adegan kehidupan Honebami yang terjadi di kediaman Ashikaga namun dia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Banyak kejadian yang seharusnya menjadi bagian dari ingatan Honebami namun dia sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Banyak memori yang seharusnya menjadi milik Honebami Toushirou namun malah menjadi milik Mikazuki Munechika.

"Waktu itu kau pulang dari pertarungan pertamamu. Kau terguncang setelah mengambil nyawa seseorang, tapi setelah melihat bunga sakura, kau merasa tenang."

Itu kata Mikazuki.

"Kau paling suka musim gugur. Kau pernah bilang ingin mengubur diri dalam tumpukan daun-daun gugur yang sudah selesai dikumpulkan."

Itu kata Mikazuki lagi, dan dia benar. Honebami memang sangat menyukai musim gugur.

Bagi Honebami, semua cerita yang dia dengar dari Mikazuki terasa seperti cerita tentang orang lain. Rasanya seperti Mikazuki menceritakan tentang kehidupan seseorang dan orang itu bukan Honebami. Orang yang gemar memandangi bunga fuji yang terlihat ketika jendela ruangannya terbuka itu bernama Honebami, tapi bukan dia. Orang yang selalu berharap bisa memanjat dan tidur di pohon sakura itu bernama Honebami, dan meskipun benar bahwa saat ini pun Honebami berpikir demikian (dan dia sangat ingin mencoba tidur di pohon sakura di halaman), "Honebami" itu bukanlah dia—

—dan Honebami iri pada "Honebami" kawan Mikazuki itu.

Seperti apa rupa ruangan tempat dia berada dulu? Ruangan di mana dia dapat melihat bunga fuji di halaman jika jendelanya terbuka? Seperti apa wujud pohon sakura yang sering ia lihat? Sebesar dan sekuat apa hingga Honebami begitu ingin memanjat dan tidur di atas sana?

Honebami selalu berusaha mengingat, dan dia selalu berakhir membuang tenaganya percuma.

"Yang ingin makan mochi, angkat tangan!" seru Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, akhirnya meredakan semua orang yang tadinya berdebat kusir tentang camilan apa yang sebaiknya mereka makan petang itu, dango atau mochi. Satu, dua, sembilan belas orang mengangkat tangannya. Di antara sembilan belas tangan yang terangkat, satu adalah tangan milik Honebami.

Dan tawa yang lolos dari mulut Mikazuki itu tidak luput dari perhatian sang _wakizashi_.

"Ada apa?" tanya Honebami. Mikazuki menggeleng, mengangkat tangannya menanggapi perintah Shokudaikiri terhadap orang yang ingin makan dango.

"Kenyataan bahwa kau ternyata tidak berubah, itu menggelikan," kata Mikazuki setelah menurunkan tangannya, "tapi melegakan."

Honebami terdiam. Apakah ini berarti dia sudah dari dulu menyukai mochi lebih dari dia menyukai dango?

"Kau berpikir bahwa legenda tentang 'mochi yang dibuat oleh para kelinci di bulan' sangatlah menarik. Sejak saat itu kau akan meminta mochi setiap kali ada kesempatan," jelas Mikazuki sambil tersenyum, dan senyum Mikazuki saat itu terasa janggal bagi Honebami.

Honebami bukanlah orang yang tidak peka. Saat raut wajah Mikazuki berubah, bukannya Honebami tidak menyadarinya.

( _"Kau siapa?"_ )

Alis Mikazuki terangkat sedikit. Sangat sedikit, tapi Honebami menangkap gesturnya. Mikazuki Munechika sedang merasa heran, Honebami bisa menangkap itu.

( _"... Maaf. Aku kehilangan semua ingatan sebelum kebakaran ..."_ )

Honebami berharap permintaan maafnya terdengar tulus. Honebami berharap alis Mikazuki yang berkerut sedih meskipun bibirnya masih tersenyum adalah pertanda bagus.

( _"Ah ... begitu. Maafkan ketidaksopananku ..."_ )

 _Tidak, tidak. Aku yang minta maaf._ Honebami tulus merasa bersalah. Dia memang tidak—saat itu, belum—mengenal Mikazuki, tapi sesuatu di dalam dirinya membuatnya merasa bersalah karena telah membuat pedang yang memanggil diri sendiri "kakek" itu sedih.

Dia tahu bahwa meski Mikazuki sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Honebami tidak perlu khawatir, bahwa mereka bisa mulai dari awal lagi tanpa Honebami harus memikirkan perihal ingatannya yang hilang, Mikazuki tetap menyayangkan keadaan mereka sekarang. Mikazuki akan memilih Honebami tetap mengenalnya dan sesungguhnya, setelah mengetahui bahwa ada bagian dari memorinya yang hilang dan ada kenangan yang mungkin tidak akan lagi dia ingat ... Honebami juga merasa kehilangan.

( _"Kalau begitu, kuharap kita bisa menjadi kawan lagi."_ )

Seberapa akrab dia dulu dengan Mikazuki Munechika? Sedekat apa mereka hingga Mikazuki mengetahui semua tentang Honebami, bahkan hal yang Honebami sendiri tidak ketahui? Sedekat apa mereka hingga Mikazuki bersedia mengingat semua ingatan Honebami dan menceritakannya kembali ketika Honebami ingin mengetahuinya? Bagaimana bisa Mikazuki mengingat semua ingatan Honebami sementara Honebami tidak mengingat apapun?

Di satu sisi, Honebami merasa bahwa semua itu tidak adil. Dia ingin mengetahui semuanya. Tentang keindahan kediaman Ashikaga. Tentang kehidupan di klan Toyotomi. Tentang bunga fuji di kebun. Tentang pohon sakura. Tentang hiasan besi di jendela yang berbunyi gemerincing saat tertiup angin. Tentang kolam tempat Honebami pertama kali melihat kecebong. Tentang teras tempat Mikazuki biasa duduk. Tentang bunga-bunga kuning yang kata Mikazuki tumbuh di halaman. Ia ingin mengetahui semuanya, dan mendengar cerita dari Mikazuki saja tidaklah cukup.

"Yak, kalau begitu aku akan membuat dango." Shokudaikiri pun bangkit dari duduknya, diiringi sorakan gembira dari kelompok yang menginginkan dango dan desah kecewa dari kelompok yang menginginkan mochi.

"Sayang sekali, Honebami," Mikazuki tertawa, "kau tidak akan mendapatkan mochi kali ini."

Honebami menghela napas. Memang dia tidak memiliki masalah dengan dango dan tidak memakan mochi tidak akan membuatnya sakit atau apa tapi tetap, dia merasa kecewa.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendukungku dan memilih mochi?" cecar Honebami. "Kalau kau memang temanku, kau akan melakukannya."

"Oh, aku temanmu, Honebami," kata Mikazuki, "hanya saja mochi bukanlah hal yang ada dalam daftar toleransiku."

Honebami menyipitkan matanya heran. Melihat itu, Mikazuki tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan semua giginya.

"Mochi sangat lengket di gigi dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman."

Honebami tidak bisa menahan tawanya (yang meskipun singkat, tapi itu tawa yang lepas). "Kau benar-benar terdengar seperti kakek-kakek."

"Apa kubilang?" Mikazuki berkata bangga, kemudian sekali lagi mengingatkan semua pedang yang ada untuk memanggilnya "kakek".

"Apa kau memang tidak suka mochi?"

Mikazuki mengangguk.

"Dari dulu?"

"Oh," kali ini, Mikazuki menggeleng. "Tidak. Biasanya aku akan dengan senang hati memakan mochi bersamamu, tapi akhir-akhir ini, rasa lengketnya membuatku tidak nyaman." Mikazuki mengangguk sendiri setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lalu membuka mulutnya sekali lagi untuk berkata, "Mungkin faktor umur."

Dan itu sekali lagi membuat Honebami tertawa.

Seperti apa kehidupan Honebami di Ashikaga dulu? Bagaimana kesan pertama Mikazuki tentangnya dan sebaliknya, apa kesan pertama yang dia miliki terhadap Mikazuki? Apa yang membuat mereka menjadi akrab? Topik apa yang mereka bicarakan ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu? Apakah Mikazuki memang selalu seperti ini? Selalu semenyenangkan ini untuk diajak bicara?

Di satu sisi, Honebami merasa semua itu tidak adil. Mengapa Honebami tidak bisa mengingatnya? Mengapa tidak ada ingatan atau kilasan kejadian yang muncul di kepalanya tidak peduli sekeras apapun dia ingin melihatnya? Mengapa Mikazuki yang memiliki ingatan yang seharusnya milik Honebami sementara tidak ada ingatan yang tersisa untuk Honebami miliki?

Namun, di sisi lain, Honebami merasa lega.

"Hei, Mikazuki."

Karena ingatannya tidak menghilang.

"Kenapa dulu kita bisa akrab?"

Karena Mikazuki akan selalu memiliki ingatannya.

"Waktu itu..."

Dan Mikazuki bersedia memberitahu Honebami saat dia ingin mendengarnya.

 **I, Too...**

By

 **chounojou**

disclaimer

 **DMM/nitro+**

" _Sesungguhnya, Honebami juga merasa kehilangan."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **A/N :** Honebami suka sakura? Benci jeruk? Suka mochi? Trivia-trivia di sini semuanya saya ngarang, kok OwO Saya hanya ingin membuat cerita di mana Honebami sebenarnya tipe yang memikirkan banyak hal di balik kependiamannya. Jadi waktu tahu bahwa ternyata dia ada lupa ingatan, dia langsung kepikiran dan berusaha mengingat, tapi sayangnya ingatannya terbentur di insiden Meireki...

Terakhir, saya cuma mau bilang, _happy birthday,_ Kuroka-san!


End file.
